Into the Darkness
by Frazil-Silver
Summary: Clary lives in Idris with her mother, brother, and Luke. There they don't get a lot of practice with killing demons so they-Clary and Jonathan- are visiting the New York institute to get some experience. While there they make some new friends and run into somebody that is suppose to be dead. I suck at summaries! Please give it a go this is my first fanfic! Rated T maybe M later!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments Cassandra Clare does!**

**So this is my first fanfic i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Soaked with sweat Clary Fray stepped into her shower to get all the grim off from training with her brother, Jonathan. She stood there for a minute just enjoying the warm sensation of the water droplets hitting her bare body, even though she was hot already, the water felt good against her skin. She scrubbed herself down with her grapefruit body wash determined to get all the sweat off. When she was finished she stepped out and wrapped a fuzzy towel around her heading back into her room. She threw her normal black slightly tight cloths on then headed to the kitchen for dinner. Her mother -Jocelyn- and Luke were already there sitting at the table waiting for their children to come from training. Valentine -Clary and Jonathan's real father- was killed when Clary was two and Jonathan four. Jocelyn told her children he had died in a demon raid in Washington. She didn't speak of him much but Clary didn't mind, Luke was like a father to her and she couldn't ask for a better one. He was once a Shadowhunter but was turned a werewolf, he was Valentines best friend and when he died Jocelyn married Luke. Now the Fray's lived in Idris in their manor, they were highly thought of.

Clary sat down next to Luke and gave him a warm smile. Luke returned it then asked, "How did training go?"

"It was okay. Jonathan can still beat me easily," Clary sighed. Luke touched her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry you'll get better,"

"Thanks Luke," Clary gave him another smile and began to eat her dinner, spaghetti yum! Just then Jonathan came in, his white hair still damp from his shower. He took a seat beside Clary and gave everyone a nod of acknowledgment.

"I heard training went well," said Luke. Jonathan smiled then said,

"Yeah it was alright. I think Clary's getting better; it took me a little longer to beat her this time. She may be short but she's feisty," Clary rolled her eyes at the comment of her height. Jonathan always teased her about how short she was.

"So," Jocelyn piped in "are you guys exited to go to New York tomorrow?" Clary almost forgot about that. She was so busy thinking about training that the thought passed her mind.

"Can't wait!" Said Clary and Jonathan nodded in agreement. They finished dinner making small talk then Clary went back to her room to pack for New York.

* * *

Jocelyn sat on the bed in Luke and hers room playing with the fringes of the blanket she had. Luke was pulling out his close and setting them on the dresser for tomorrow. He looked up and at Jocelyn through the mirror. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Jocelyn looked up from her blanket and at Luke then down at her feet. "I don't like the idea of Clary and Jonathan going away alone to New York where I can't protect them," she shrugged still looking at the floor.

"Jocelyn they're old enough to be on their own. They are well trained and know how to fight and they won't be alone, the Lightwoods will look after them," Luke told her trying to comfort her but all it did was make her more upset.

"What if they get hurt Luke! What if he," Jocelyn's eyes shimmered with unfell tears and she whispered the last part of the sentence. "What he hurts them Luke?"

"He's not going to hurt them. They will be safe, trust me,"

"Promise me then,"

"Jocelyn," Luke sighed. "I can't promise you anything. You have to let them go, it's to late to turn back now. If you tell them they can't go they'll be crushed,"

"Okay," she whispered accepting defeat. Luke walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Let's get some sleep." They crawled in bed, Luke's arm wrapped protectively around Jocelyn's waist.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Again this is my first fanfic so bare with me! Sorry this one is short i will try to make the next ones longer! Please R&R I would love it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

"Clary. Clary get up it's almost time to leave," Jonathan shook her awake, already dressed and ready to go. Clary grumbled under her breath at getting up earlier then she liked but she obeyed. Getting up and putting on her black cloths, she headed to the kitchen. Her brush was already packed away and she didn't feel like rummaging through all her bags to get it so she put her hair up in a ponytail. Grabbing an apple off the counter she began to nibble on it, not really feeling up to eating. Standing with her back resting against the counter she closed her eyes and mentally checked off the things she packed, making sure she didn't miss anything. Then, sensing rather then hearing, eyes still closed she put her hand up to grasp a wrist. Opening her eyes she found that the wrist belonged to her brother. "Good, you're getting better," he commented. Jonathan always snuck up on her to improve her sensing skills. At first Jonathan would always frighten her and succeed in sneaking up on her but as time went by she could sense her brother almost every time. Jonathan grabbed an apple as well and took a bite. Swallowing he turned to his sister and said, "Time to go," He gave her a smile and walked out leaving Clary behinde to follow.

Outside stood her mother and Luke with Ragnor Fell standing making small talk beside them. No bags were seen, Clary guessed they were already taken to New York. Luke noticed the two siblings standing by the door first. He gave them a smile and gestured them forward. "Are you guys ready to go?" He asked them, they nodded and Luke turned to Ragnor -the family's warlock. He gave a slight nod and put his hands up, blue sparkles emitting from his fingertips. A portal opened and the siblings said goodbye to their mom and Luke. "Be safe and take care of Clary." Jocelyn whispered to Jonathan.  
"I will," he promised and gave a nod to Luke before stepping through. Jonathan never really accepted Luke as his father, he still thought of Valentine as one. Even though Jon was young when Valentine died he still remembered him. Clary on the other hand didn't even remember what he looked like. "Stay safe Clary, I love you," Jocelyn gave her daughter one last squeeze before letting go. She then turned to Luke who engulfed her into a huge hug. Clary giggled, "Luke, can't, breath!"  
"Sorry," he loosened his grip on her but still held her firmly. "Listen Clary, stay safe, be good, don't do drugs-" Clary laughed.  
"Luke!" Jocelyn scolded her husband.  
"Okay, okay! But really Clary, be safe. I'll miss you." Clary pulled out of the embrace and looked at him.  
"I'll miss you to," she sighed. She then turned and headed for the portal.  
"I love you!" Luke yelled before she was in. She turned around to face him one last time before she left.  
"I love you too," then she was gone.

* * *

Clary took in her surroundings, tall buildings, not a lot of grass, and it was pretty loud. In front of the institute steps stood four people. These must be the Lightwoods, Clary thought. The oldest women stepped forward and held out her hand to greet her. "Hello, I'm Maryse. I run this institute along with my husband but he's in Idris on Clave business. Welcome, I'm guessing you're Clary Morganstern?" Dropping Maryse's hand Clary said, "I go by Fairchild. My mothers last name," Maryse nodded and gestured to the other three people behind her.  
"That's Alec," she pointed to the boy with black hair and blue eyes, then to the girl with black hair and brown eyes. "And that's Isabelle," finally Clary's eyes landed on the boy with golden hair and eyes. He reminded her of a lion but an angle at the same time. The way he stood -so confident in himself- and the way he had a smirk playing on his lips told Clary he was to stay away from. "That's Jace," so golden boy had a name. Clary ripped her eyes away from Jace and turned to Maryse, a smile on her lips. "It's a pleasure," she said.  
Jace led Clary to her room that she would be staying in. It was silent until Clary decided to break it.  
"Where's my brother?" She asked Golden boy. He glanced at her and smirked.  
"He came through a little before you did, so he's either in his room or walking around," Clary gave a nod and it lapsed into silence again.  
"So what are you doing here anyway? Find out that the most stunningly attractive person lives here and came to have a look?" Rolling her eyes she retorted,  
"The most stunningly attractive person? Haven't seen him, and no anyway. I came for Demon hunting." Clary was rewarded with his smirk faltering a little but he regained his composure quickly. He stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. All of her bags were stacked at the foot of her bed.  
"This is your room. Try not to get to lonely in bed," he winked at her and she scoffed walking into the room taking ahold of the door she turned so she faced Jace.  
"Don't get to lonely without me," she spat back and pushed the door closed so she was alone.

* * *

Outside Clary's door Jace gave a silent chuckle and turned to walk away from the red heads door. 'She's going to be a challenge,' thought Jace, this only made his smirk grow. He enjoyed a challenge.

* * *

**Ok so here is chapter 2! I hope you liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
